Dimensional Heroes: The Eternal Diva
Summary (Fanfic.net) The heroes are back and this time solving the puzzles behind the specter and the secret the town holds. Plot Summary At the beginning of the story, we see that the various villains, all being prior enemies of the heroes, gathering in a large meeting room, where they argue amongst each other, before Descole enters the room, attracting the attention of everyone present. He states that they are gathered to find the fabled city of Ambrosia, in exchange for the destruction of the heroes. Most of the villains accept the offer, except for Flux, who is determined to find the Light Stone, before being convinced by Descole, who promises to find the stone for him in Ambrosia, should he chip in his assistance in their plans. Descole then states that he has a surprise in store for the heroes, and to await for further orders. As the villains leave, Flux murmurs to himself that he finds the plans to be quite interesting. In the Crown Petone, the heroes gather, as they discuss their suspicions about how the opera is a trap made by the villains for them, and introduce the new Straw Hat Pirate member, Franky to the rest of the group. When Professor Layton, and his new assistant, Luke approach them, Sanji asks where Emmy is, to which Layton answers that she has left. Sanji rushes after her, as does Jexi to ensure that he is cared for. Layton states that he has a investigation that relates to the opera, and the group enter to watch the opera. Flux imitates the show operator, and while Layton summarises the story behind the play, the villains spring their trap on the heroes, as they reveal themselves before the heroes, as Flux declares that they are officially the Universal Villains. As soon as Flux finishes his declaration, he states that there will be a miracle in Crown Petone, much to the applause of the common-folk, offering a game with the prize of eternal life. It turns to horror when the losers of the are condemned to death, as several civilians try to escape, only to be dropped into unknown depths. The heroes try to apprehend Flux and the villains, only to be beaten by Inspector Grosky. However, it was revealed to be a fake puppet created with a balloon, as it takes Grosky, Odd, Usopp and Baron away, the latter three in a attempt to stop it from taking Grosky. The real Flux then reveals himself, and declares the beginning to the game, as the entire theatre rumbles, and reveals itself as a ship that is already on course through the ocean. The heroes try to get their bearings, while a mysterious little girl is singing off the edge of the ship, with no-one to see her. After Grosky and the others climb back up on the ship, they see the girl, who then fades away before their very eyes, before reappearing behind them and shoving them over back into the shark-infested waters, to their unknown fates. Inside, Oswald Whisler, the opera writer, was playing the detragon, only to be stopped when Pierre chides him. He asks Oswald if he had a hand in the plan, only for Oswald to deny his involvement. Janice and Layton converse with each other, before Flux announce that the first stages of the game are in motion.